Aphrodisiac
by appleslovetea
Summary: COMPLETE - One-shot based on the Pink Gold 4 Akihito/Asami short story.


**A/N:** Short smutty one-shot request related to the Pink Gold 4 one shot.

**Aphrodisiac**

* * *

><p>He had a feeling they were doing something they shouldn't really be doing.<p>

He couldn't see much, foggy as his mind was from the drugs he'd taken, but his instinct was telling him that they weren't alone in the hall... Not that Asami seemed particularly concerned with the possibility.

As he felt his body being pressed further into the wall, the other man's groin grinding against his own, their erections barely contained within their clothes, Akihito couldn't help but moan out loud.

"Stop it, Asami! Not here." He managed to mutter, his voice coming out ragged as he tried to push the other man away from him.

There was a hint of amusement in Asami's voice as he replied. "You're the one who came looking for me. Now bear the consequences." He said; his palm gripping the back of Akihito's neck, bringing the younger man closer to his mouth.

They were outside Asami's main office room, the sound of his secretary talking on the phone close by, even though they couldn't really see her from where they stood. In retrospect, Akihito figured that stopping by Asami's workplace hadn't been such a clever idea given his current condition, but he couldn't help it. The damn drugs worked so fast that there was not a chance in hell he'd be able to hold it until Asami returned home for the day.

"Did you take that aphrodisiac again?" Asami asked amused, kissing Akihito's neck.

There was no answer, just quick breathing. Akihito was completely aroused, Asami's deep voice alone making him shudder with desire.

The older man softened his tone, looking into the other's pleading eyes. "You never learn, do you?"

It was more a statement than an actual question, further proven right when Asami leaned down and captured Akihito's lips with his own.

The young man shivered, a balmy rush blooming out all over his skin. He knew Asami was having way too much fun at his expense as usual, but Akihito supposed he was the one to blame this time around for it, even though he didn't really know what possessed him to take the rest of the aphrodisiac he had been given by the drug dealer.

"Asami!" He pleaded, although for _what_ he wasn't sure any more.

He heard his lover laugh quietly just before the older man sank his lower body into him, trapping Akihito with his thighs and hips. The young man stiffened against him letting out another painful moan.

This one though, loud enough so that the secretary heard it.

"Asami-sama?" The woman's uncertain voice reached them from the end of the hall, causing Akihito to momentarily stop breathing.

Before he could utter a word though, he felt Asami's palm covering his mouth and the older man dragging him along behind him towards the security of his massive office room.

Suddenly sobered up, Akihito leaned against the inner wall of the office, watching as his lover expertly locked the doors behind them.

"M-Maybe we should stop here. Someone is bound to want to come in and talk to you." Akihito tried to reason, even though one look into Asami's predatory eyes was enough to convince him that he had already pushed the other man beyond the point of no return.

He silently watched as Asami closed the gap between them slowly and deliberately and he didn't even think about putting up a fight when he felt Asami gently tracing his thumb over his lower lip.

Akihito closed his eyes, aware the drugs still lingering in his system were about to take control over him again, when he felt Asami's tongue gliding across the flesh his thumb had just touched, tentatively requesting access.

The young man opened his eyes again feeling groggy and dazed, immediately noticing the smug grin on the older man's lips. "Stop teasing, damn it!" Akihito said, all but standing on his tiptoes so he could kiss the other fully.

Asami's scent was all around him, deep and intoxicating, further arousing him to the point Akihito lost track of what he was doing, only to realize he had somehow stripped the older man of his suit's jacket when he felt the article of clothing touch the floor at their feet with a low thud.

He was already busy working on undoing Asami's tie when he heard the other man's seductive voice against his ear. "Take your clothes off. All of them." He ordered, sending a chill down Akihito's spine.

For a few moments Akihito felt paralyzed as Asami slowly backed away from him towards the couch on the right end of the room, pulling his shirt off as he did so.

Although the lights were dimmed Akihito still had a nice view of the other man's broad shoulders, his toned chest and stomach. The skin over all that muscle he was carrying looked smooth and almost golden and Akihito found himself swallowing hard.

Trying to keep it together, the young man focused on the task at hand, aware he was taking far longer than usual to undress.

For some reason, he always felt sheepish taking his clothes off under Asami's penetrating gaze, even though the two of them had seen each other's naked bodies more times than he could count.

After about 5 embarrassing minutes, Akihito was finally standing naked in front of Asami, who had still only removed his shirt and was sitting on the sofa intently looking at the other man with the same amused grin on his lips.

"There. Done." Akihito declared awkwardly, convinced he was already blushing.

When Asami remained silent, only his eyes roaming over Akihito's form, the younger man started to get pissed off. "What?" He asked, his voice barely hiding the embarrassment he felt.

"Come here." His lover finally said, extending an arm towards him, which Akihito took after a moment of hesitation,

No sooner had their hands touched, than Akihito felt himself being yanked towards the other man, ending up sitting on his lap, practically straddling him.

There was a wicked smile on Asami's face as he tilted his head to the side and put his lips on Akihito's. As the latter gasped, the older man's tongue penetrated his mouth stroking their tongues together.

When he pulled back to assess Akihito's reaction, his eyes glowed dangerously.

"You taste sweet." He declared.

It seemed some of the aphrodisiac was still on Akihito's mouth. The young man cleared his throat nervously. "I...ate a bar of chocolate before coming here." He lied, watching Asami raise an eyebrow at him unconvinced.

"A bar of chocolate, huh?"

"You think I'm lyin-"

Asami's lips cut him off and then the older man's tongue took over again, invading, exploring. As heat roared all over his body, Akihito concentrated on savoring the moment, the pounding he felt on his chest and his groin about to drive him mad.

He shuffled closer to Asami, aware his erection was hard against the other man's stomach and all but dig his fingers dip into the other man's back, causing the latter to groan against his mouth.

It was either the pain or Akihito's arousal that drove Asami over the edge, but soon enough the young man found himself underneath his lover on the sofa, as Asami's thigh shoved his legs apart.

He distinctly heard the sound of a belt being unfastened, followed by fabric being moved about, but before Akihito had a chance to tell Asami to slow down he felt his lover's hips drive into him. What came against him was a tick, hard length that made Akihito yelp out so loud that the older man was forced to cover his mouth again with his hand.

"Sorry." Asami apologized, licking away a tear that had gathered below Akihito's eye.

"That hurt, you baka." Akihito complained, nevertheless making Asami laugh again.

The older man's hand circled Akihito's back pulling him against him. He dropped his mouth to the photographer's ear. "I'll make it up for you."

As his length pulled back from Akihito, he took hold of the younger man's arousal, stroking softly, making the latter bloom for him.

It wasn't long before Akihito was gasping for air, his body more than ready for Asami to make another assault on him. He hated how the other man knew how to put him in the mood so easily.

"Feeling better?" Asami asked.

Akihito had to bite his tongue not to moan out loud again. "You're an asshole." He said, feeling his lover sucking his neck until it stung and then taking his earlobe between his teeth. Little teasings.

At some point his free hand dipped under Akihito's butt, drawing him closer and then his erection pushed into the younger man again, this time more slowly, hitting all the right places.

Akihito bit his lower lip hard, drawing blood, but when he felt Asami surge forward again he lost it and groaned out loud.

"Shhh, do you want the whole floor to hear you?" Asami whispered, nevertheless not planning to slow down his thrusting action any time soon.

"It's your fault, you bastard!"

"My fault? ! You're the one who took that damn drug."

"I did _not_ take any drugs."

"Right... So am I suppose to believe you came to see me willingly in the middle of the afternoon just because you were in the mood for sex?"

"Huh..."

Akihito's nervousness clearly amused Asami.

"What's the matter, Takaba? Are you finally ready to admit you're into me?"

"As if!" The young man protested, causing Asami to chuckle under his breath.

"You sure are stubborn when you want to." Asami said, before taking Akihito's lips again with a raw edge this time. He was all over him, inside his mouth, on top of his body, enveloping Akihito with his scent and arousal, so much so, that the younger man forgot all about the aphrodisiac and let Asami love him completely and without restraints.

* * *

><p>Akihito was still aching and feeling light-headed 2 hours later ad he nuzzled Asami's neck and nibbled his collarbone, working his way down to the older man's chest.<p>

He lifted his head to peek at Asami who was about to doze off on the couch with the young man glued beside him like a content kitten. Akihito never thought he'd see the day where Asami would look completely spent, but today just might be it.

Sweat drops still glistened on his torso, giving his already god-like frame an ethereal look, and even though he'd already reached his last climax over ten minutes ago, Asami's breathing, along with his heartbeats, had not yet stabilized completely.

"Takaba." He suddenly said, eyes still closed.

"What?" The other asked, lightly kissing his jaw line. He had a feeling the aphrodisiac hadn't completely cleared off from his system just yet.

"Never take that damn drug again."

"But I didn't..."

Akihito didn't finish his lie this time. Asami had only to give him a tired look and the subject was finalized between them.

"Fine." The young man said, laying his head down on Asami's chest. "I took the last of it today. I don't have anymore left."

He could have sworn he heard Asami sigh in relief then.

"Hey Asami..." Akihito started, suddenly remembering something.

"Hm?"

"I think your secretary might have heard us."

Asami laughed at his remark, even though most of the muscles in his torso felt sore. "Don't you mean she might have heard _you_?"

Akihito blushed at the question. He was aware he'd been quite loud.

"Don't worry. You've at least given her something to talk about over dinner tonight." Asami grinned.

Yikes! Now how was Akihito ever supposed to face the secretary again? No more trips to Asami's office during business hours, that's for sure!

Well, at least he wouldn't need to face her again today. Given the late hour, she probably had already left for the day.

Feeling slightly more relaxed, Akihito let himself stay as he was, enjoying the feel of Asami's hand traveling up and down his spine as the older man seemed to be drifting off to sleep, but 5 minutes into it, a familiar tingling sensation started prickling his skin.

"Oh-oh!" Akihito said quietly, even though that was enough to jerk Asami awake.

"Oh-oh _what_?" The older man asked, albeit already fearing the answer.

Akihito looked down just in time to see his groin starting to wake up to the other man's presence.

Luckily for him, he was spared the embarrassment of having to verbalize his need for as soon as Asami felt Akihito's newest erection poking his hip, he all but grunted under his breath.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"S-Sorry..." Akihito smiled nervously, trying to cover his arousal.

Suppressing a curse, Asami rolled them both on the couch so that he was on top of Akihito again. Even tired and exhausted as he was, there was a clear determination in his eyes not to be beaten by some unspecified aphrodisiac.

Not that he wouldn't find some way to punish Akihito for the trouble the young man was putting him through at the moment.

Little did Asami know though, it would take another two steamy sex filled hours for the drug effects to wear completely off from Akihito's body.


End file.
